callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Raptor
Untitled Raptor is not the same person as the VIP in Exodus. That makes no sense; unless you rescue Raptor, then take him deeper into enemy lines, lock him in a panic room, go back and re-rescue him (but only after forgetting who he is, where he is, and dropping the codename "Raptor"). They don't even look the same under closer inspection. Can we please clean up the page, specifically about the idenetity. I keep seeing childish writing, occasional complete deletes etc Raptor Affiliation Should he be classed under the 'Rangers' or 'Miscellaneous' I put him in the 'Miscellaneous' category, since he is not a Ranger. PhantBat 15:43, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Speculation Where's all this coming from? I've cleaned up a lot of material, but there're no sources and no evidence to suggest anything in the article. There's nothing to suggest that the helicopter is Marine One (and the POTUS doesn't only fly in Marine One). At the moment the article is clean and neutral as it can get, but I'm a bit iffy about people adding or debunking more "facts". --Scottie theNerd 19:35, December 25, 2009 (UTC) A thought I have been talking with a few people about the subject of Raptor as the POTUS. If Sergeant Foley, Corporal Dunn, and whoever else knew about it, then they wouldn't say anything about it. Incidentally, telling a bunch of soldiers in the middle of combat, on their own turf, in a surprise attack, with poor odds that the President is dead/wounded is not a good idea. Knight56 10:15, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Lying to your own troops inspires even less confidence. It's not the Pres, for three reasons; 1) They would have said something, if not a direct mention, at the very least a 'Holy shit...' from Dunn when he walks in 2) WTF would he be doing out in in Anysmalltown, Virginia anyways? 3) At the end of Second Sun, they were wondering if the President got out in time. What person, even a braindead retard, would send an already wounded president into the place most likely to be attacked en masse? (Hint: the place is the White House/Presidential Bunker) CAW4 02:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Additionally, as the POTUS is the Commander-in-Chief of the armed forces, it is essential that all servicemen are made known to the status of their big boss. The death of a President cripples both government and military until the next in line takes over. Seeing how there is no reported disturbance in the chain of command, it's safe to assume that Raptor is not the President. --Scottie theNerd 13:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) If he is the president, then it could be assumed his crashed Helocoptor could be Air Force 3, The Presidents own :Air Force Three is the callsign for any plane the Speaker of the House is on board. Marine One would be the President's helicopter. 16:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Depending on which branch operates that particular aircraft, be it Army, Navy, Marine or Air Force. --Scottie theNerd 17:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Yeah, it's impossible for the President to be in a plane or helicopter known as Air Force 3. Any Air Force plane that the President steps aboard is Air Force One until the President gets off. Same goes for helicopters... and yes, it does depend on which branch of the military the helicopter is with. ::Oorah! 14:01, June 14, 2010 (UTC) VP I don't know why but i read someone that raptor (Codename) Means the VP. Awesome man The strangeness of leaving raptor mentioned in the trivia. If raptor was taken to the convoy, it is highly likely that he would be stuck in the middle of arcadia. They would not be able to drop him off in the local non-existent government safehouse. It is quite probable that raptor was aided by a medical unit sent shortly after the convoy - there would be masses of units in the area that could pick up a squad - the convoy included. A unit despatched to escort a high-value individual would be harder to come by. He could be the president or vice president the vice president is seen in MW3 they look quite the same only difference is his beard he couldd of shaved? :Unlikely 11:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC)